Otou-san
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Aunque muchas veces no tenemos una relación muy buena con nuestros padres, siempre habrá alguien que nos quiera como si ellos fueran nuestros padres reales.


Skip Beat no me pertenece. Historia dedicada a sabry9787.

 **Otou-san**

Kuu Hizuri tenía un poco de tiempo libre una linda mañana y ya que había estado muy preocupado por sus dos hijos, decidió hacerle una llamada al jefe de ellos.

Takarada Lory respondió casi enseguida la llamada a larga distancia.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kuu? Es raro que llames—le preguntó el extravagante jefe de LME.

—Solo quiero saber cómo están mis dos queridos hijos. Bueno—se autocorrigió—mi muy querida hija y mi malagradecido hijo.

Lory se quedó callado unos momentos. ¿Acaso Kuu tenía un radar o algo así? Llamaba precisamente en un momento muy delicado para Kyoko.

Ese silencio le advirtió al actor que algo ocurría.

— ¿Pasó algo? Pasó algo, ¿verdad?

—Tu hijo debe estar con tu hija en estos momentos. O por lo menos eso espero.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si en Japón ya es tarde! ¡¿Qué hace ese sujeto con mi pequeña?!

—Si sabes que aquí ya es tarde, ¿entonces por qué me llamas a estas horas?

— ¡Porque siempre estás viendo algún melodrama y te duermes tardísimo! Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Dime qué es lo que pasa.

Lory suspiró.

—No creo que a Mogami-kun le guste que te lo cuente.

— ¡Soy su padre! ¡Tengo que saber!

—Pues si en verdad estás tan seguro que eres su padre, tendrás que demostrárselo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Kuu no entendía aún nada, pero aceptó.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Lory le contó a grandes rasgos todo lo que había ocurrido, desde lo que vieron en la televisión que Mogami Saena declaró, hasta que Ren había ido a buscar a Kyoko y ver cómo estaba.

— ¡Esa maldita señora, hija de…!—Kuu suspiró intentando calmarse— ¿y mi niña? ¿Has tenido noticias de mi hijo? ¿la encontró?

—Sí, me informaron que Ren está con ella.

—En cuanto sepas algo más, házmelo saber enseguida, no importa la hora.

—Ok. Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Ir a verla por supuesto. Le diré a mi Julie y tomaré unos días de descanso, para poder ir inmediatamente sin problemas, de hecho ya estoy reservando mi vuelo—Kuu hablaba en serio, se encontraba frente a la computadora comprando el primer vuelo directo a Tokyo que encontró disponible.

Fue un viaje largo, pero 24 horas después, Kuu Hizuri llegaba a Tokyo. Takarada Lory ya lo esperaba en el aeropuerto.

—Como buen padre sobreprotector que eres, viniste volando, literalmente.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que voy a dejar a mi hija sola en estos momentos? Ahora cuéntame, qué pasó después.

Lory nuevamente lo puso al tanto de la situación de la chica número uno de Love me y como también le proporcionó el horario de Kyoko de ese día, en la noche se encontraba cenando en el Darumaya mientras la esperaba.

Iba por el quinto plato cuando Kyoko llegó.

— ¡¿Otou-san?!—dijo totalmente sorprendida al verlo comiendo como si nada.

— ¡Hija!—Kuu dejó su comida y fue directo a abrazarla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Acaso tu muy querido padre no puedo venir a ver a su linda y pequeña hija?

—No es eso, pero ¿viajaste desde EUA solo para verme?

— ¿Está prohibido?

—Para nada.

Kyoko no lo pudo evitar, pero sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, aún tenía a su padre, aunque no fuera su padre en realidad, pero la quería como si lo fuera y ella también a él.

Kuu se comió otros 3 platos de comida mientras le contaban a Taisho y Okami-san su extraña pero linda relación.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Kyoko lo invitó a su habitación para tomar un poco de té.

Fue ahí cuando Kuu se puso un poco serio.

—Hija, sé lo que pasó en estos días.

Kyoko solo lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Por eso es que viniste?

—Por una parte sí y otra es que quería verte.

La chica agachó la cabeza. Su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

—Hey—la llamó Kuu y tomando su mentón la hizo mirarlo a los ojos—no quiero que te pongas así.

—Otou-san…es que yo hablé con ella y me contó la historia detrás de mí nacimiento y aunque es cierto que ella tal vez no actuó de la mejor manera conmigo, la entiendo, comprendo perfectamente porqué lo hizo.

Kyoko no dio más detalles, pero Kuu tampoco la presionaría.

Al actor le dolía verla con esa sonrisa triste en su rostro.

—Creí que ese tal Tsuruga Ren te había puesto de mejor humor—comentó repentinamente.

Kyoko se quedó callada unos momentos para luego gritarle toda colorada.

— ¿¡Cómo es que sabe eso!? ¡Es cierto que Tsuruga-san fue a verme, pero no significa que haya hecho algo especial para animarme! ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso!? ¿¡Quién se lo dijo!?

Kuu la miraba fijamente, totalmente divertido y a la vez sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué tu reacción fue tan exagerada?

Kyoko se volvió a quedar callada. Si no tenía más cuidado, se descubriría ella solita.

—Lo siento, es que no sé qué me pasó…

Kyoko rogaba que su padre no se diera cuenta de todo, pero para su desgracia, el actor le sonrió pícaramente.

—Dime Kyoko, ¿qué significa Tsuruga Ren para ti?

La chica intentó contestarle enseguida y hacerle entender que solo era su sempai, pero al intentarlo solo le salían incoherencias.

Kuu al verla tan colorada y alterada, solo pudo reír.

Kyoko ya no sabía qué hacer, se iba a dar cuenta. No necesitaba que otra persona, además de su jefe lo supiera, y era peor aún que fuera su padre.

— ¿Él te gusta, verdad?—le preguntó finalmente. La sentencia de muerte estaba dictada.

Y nuevamente solo empeoró las cosas al no poder decir que no.

—Entonces, el hecho de que el chico que te gusta viniera a verte después de tal experiencia, sí te ayudó a calmarte después de todo—señaló Kuu.

Kyoko lo miraba angustiada.

—Por favor, no le diga nada a nadie, menos a él—le suplicó.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré. Decírselo o no, es solo tu decisión. Pero, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de decirle?

Kyoko suspiró.

—Es obvio que él no se siente de la misma manera. No quiero que piense que soy totalmente irrespetuosa por pensar así de él y no quiero que me rechace. No lo soportaría.

Kuu no supo que decir por unos momentos. No le gustaba para nada que su querida hija se autodespreciera de esa forma. Así que, intentó persuadirla de una manera sutil.

—Kyoko, por mi experiencia como hombre y como actor he de decirte que en mi más humilde opinión a él también le gustas. ¿Quién vendría a visitarte a tales horas para mostrarte unos videos? Especialmente si hablamos de alguien tan ocupado como lo es Tsuruga Ren.

Kyoko no quería guardar esperanzas. Así que no podía darse el lujo de pensar "y si fuera así"

Kuu veía que su hija no reaccionaba positivamente. ¿qué tanto dolor ocultaba en su corazón? Tendría que utilizar medidas desesperadas.

—Kyoko, ¿tú me consideras tu padre?

—Sí…—susurró apenada.

—Entonces, si es así, necesito que me hagas dos favores.

— ¿Cuáles?

—Uno. No pienses nunca que estás sola en este mundo, porque me tienes a mí. Dos. ¿Por qué no le pides una cita a Tsuruga Ren? Como amigos nada más. Conócelo y mira a través de su sonrisa. Así te darás cuenta de que él siente lo mismo. Y entonces me lo agradecerás.

Kyoko iba a replicar pero no la dejó.

—Prométemelo.

Kyoko lo prometió aunque a regañadientes.

Dos días después, se encontraban en el aeropuerto. Kuu tenía trabajo que hacer en EUA, así que no se podía quedar más tiempo aunque quisiera, especialmente porque ya había aplazado demasiado tiempo varios de sus compromisos, por visitar a su hija.

Ren también se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Hacía apenas unas horas que se había enterado que su padre estaba en Japón y aunque no tuviera excusa esta vez para estar ahí, quiso ir a despedirse por lo menos.

Kyoko abrazó sin dudar a su querido y autonombrado padre.

—Te voy a extrañar. Regresa cuando quieras.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Y recuerda las dos cosas que te dije. Nunca más estarás sola, porque aunque yo esté lejos siempre tendrás mi apoyo y amor incondicional de padre y lo segundo…

—Sí, sí, lo haré hoy mismo—le interrumpió Kyoko avergonzada.

—Mantenme al tanto de ello.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Kuu le extendió la mano a Ren quien estrechó sonriente.

—Te encargo a mi pequeña.

—No se preocupe, ella está en buenas manos.

—Eso espero…

Y con una gran sonrisa, se despidió de sus dos hijos y subió al avión.

— ¿Qué fue lo que Hizuri-san te dijo?—le preguntó Ren curioso a Kyoko.

Kyoko se armó de valor y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

—Tsuruga-san, ¿le gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

Kyoko se lo había prometido a su padre. Nunca más se sentiría sola porque tenía a un padre amoroso y atento como él. Y además, intentaría ver a través de la sonrisa de su sempai como le aconsejó, aunque tenía aún un poco de miedo de ver esa realidad. Pero con el apoyo de su padre, sabía que todo era posible si ella lo deseaba.


End file.
